Me as a loric
by Lorien4678910
Summary: This story is about me writing about a life that I would live if I were loric!
1. Introduction

**I have been waiting to publish this story** **for a while now, because I want it to be perfect because I think this is my favorite story I have done so far and I know I might not have done a lot of stories but it definitely does hold a significant roll in my blog.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien legacies**

* * *

Me as a loric

I have given this a lot of thought. At first I thought that I wanted to be a garde but I realized that cêpans have fricken awesome jobs as well but u guys might think that I am being unoriginal but come on u would have fricken powers!

So this is how I think my life would go if I were a garde. I would probably have cêpan that is cautious always looking for anything suspicious and spends more time trying to be safe then actually training me and helping me with my legacies. Don't get me wrong he does help but not as much as I wished he would. I still love him anyway. Luckily for me he showed me almost what everything in my chest does and how to use them. Back to my legacies I would probably only have devolved a few since I am still only a teenager. Telekinesis is the obvious one since all garde get telekinesis and I would also have the ability to comuicate with animals and my favorite, teleportation.

Ok on to my life story my cêpan decided it will be safer if he maybe took a roll as a police officer and so he got to dedicated to his job he and was killed on duty by a big time drug lord. After he died I went in to foster care and I lived like that for about a year and a half when six found me and she took me along with her on her journey find the others.

* * *

 **This is just the introduction I am going to carry on the story in chapter 1 so keep an eye out for my next post and thanks to everyone who read it I hope u enjoyed, please review if u have any feedback or any ideas u would like me to write about.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me as a loric**

 **This is the first chapter of the actually story the previous one was just the introduction this chapter is from Miguel's (me as a loric) POV. I really love writing these stories so I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Lorien Legacies or its characters but I do own my character(miguel)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Miguel

I am walking home from school as usual the sun is out and there is not a cloud to be seen. It usually takes me round about 20 minutes to walk home from school, but today I decided to take a detour to my favorite spot on earth, the soccer field José has been revamping for me ever since we arrived in America and I was not in the mood to go and deal with homework, like all teenagers I am against the concept of homework. José will only be home until 6 and maybe even later considering the fact that the police are trying to arrest one of the most powerful drug lords in America, that's why we moved here, they needed José's help.

My cépan and I originally lived in Portugal, and that's the reason we have such Portuguese names: José and Miguel. Miguel was the name given to me on earth because when we left Lorien I was only 3 months old and we arrived on earth a year later.

I finally decide to go home. I reach the house it is already half past 6 am I expected José to be home by now, I guess he is working late again. I do my homework and a little bit of training, using my telekinesis to lift object and furniture around the house, teleporting back and forth the back garden so I do not draw any attention to myself. I check my watch it is already 20 minutes past 9 o-clock and José is still not home. I dial his number and after half a minute of ringing I get his voice mail, this causes me to panic because José always answers his phone. I cool myself down and phone the police station, the woman at the desk answers the phone and I can hear she immediately recognizers my voice and asks me to hold and with a worried voice I hear the woman talking to someone who sounds like the officer in charge, her voice turns back to me and a split second after I hear what she as to say I fall to the ground screaming, I did not even let the woman finish her sentence. My eyes fill with water as I lie on the ground screaming and crying, José is dead!

* * *

 **Sorry it is so short still learning how to write good fanfic for you guys I hope you enjoyed please review if you have any feedback or ideas u would like me to write about.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me as a Loric**

 **This is the second chapter it is the chapter when Miguel finds out there are other garde and I will try mentioning the other garde in the next chapter maybe even introducing one of the garde. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Miguel

He is really dead, I can not believe this he is gone forever, I will never see him being over protective again, I will never see his radiating smile again, I already miss him and I do not know what I am going to do with out him. I must have been lying on the ground for hours I do not even keep track of the time how long, after a while my screaming and crying made me tired and depressed and it causes

me to pass out on the floor. "Hello son?" I hear a faint male voice coming from behind the place I lay, I did not even move. The man went on talking "I am here to help and to talk to you." at this moment I have picked about just enough of his voice to know he was José's partner, well I guess he was his partner. A moment later I feel the man has come closer to me almost touching me, he talks about what happen and how my dad, not actually my dad, was a good man and he did not deserve what happen to him. The man helped me up and took me to see José's body. I could not look,I knew if I had to look at him lying there lifeless on the examining table, whatever you call it, it would be admitting that he is gone and from that there is no return.

It has been a week of grief and mourning also it has been the longest week of my life. If someone else had to give their condolences to me I would flip, not because I do not appreciate there support, I just do not like the constant reminding that he is gone. I talked to José's old partner he said it will be a good idea if I started to get my belongings packed and ready to go live in a foster home. I did not want to go live in a foster home but it was the only chance I had to survive.

Today is the 1 year anniversary of José's death and I am still in the foster home. I have not used my legacies since the the shooting, I do not even know if they still work. It has been a lonely time for me I do not have any friends and I am not to fond of the adults that look after us. The only solid thing in my life right now is the weekly visits I get from Jerry, José's old partner, he comes every Friday and he comes to just talk to me and keep me company. He is supposed to come today but he is later then usual. I decide to go back up to my room and maybe read for a bit, as I get up from my seat I hear Jerry shout from outside "wait wait!" When I turn around I see Jerry standing with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. I immediately sprint out the door, faster then I should of Lucky for me no one saw. When I reach Jerry he passes me a envelope with my name on it. "Is this money?" I ask him. "No I found it in your dads old uniform." He replys but it sounds like he just ran a marathon.

Jerry left and I am alone again in my room with the envelope that Jerry found in José's uniform. I do not know where to start do I open it or not? I can not help myself before I know it I am tearing the envelope from the licked seal. It reads:

Dear Miguel

 **"** _I_ _did not know how to tell you this so I decided to write it in a letter and maybe leave it underneath your pillow or something corny like that. I have made contact with another Loric and this part might not be the best of news (the whole invasion thing not the connecting to the other garde)but it has to be said because me and you left Lorien after the elders disappeared because your mom and a bad feeling and was not going to take any chances, after we lost contact with Lorien as we landed on earth, we were in th_ e dark and unaware of what was happening on our planet. I recently made contact with a garde by the name of six she is one of 9 children the elders sent to earth after the planet was destroy by the mogadoriens. The nine children are protected by a loric charm and can only be killed in order, that's why they were given numbers. They were also sent with their garde so they could train and Develop their legacies on earth and when they are ready defeat the mogadoriens and return to Lorien. I think if we can maybe get To six and we can talk and maybe help in the war against the mogadoriens. Oh and I finally decided to tell u where ur chest is you know the boxy thing your dad packed before we left. It's behind my locker at the police station.

From José

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer for you guys. If you have Andy feedback or any ideas you want me to write about just review and I will check them out, also follow this story to get the chapter updates.**


End file.
